Bunny's Odyssey
by Leftomaniac
Summary: The pet shop fills with terror as Lenore enters!


No own.  
---------  
I sniffed around my new home, the heavy air of cedar *almost* covered part of the urine smell that filled the cold steel cage. I huddled up with my mommy, sinking into her warm, soft fur. Everything would be okay as long as she was here.  
  
"Psst! Newbie!" I heard a voice coming from the cage next to me and turned. "Yeah, you! C'mere!" I looked hesitantly at Mommy, then cautiously hopped to the edge of my cage. Soon I was face to face with the meanest-looking ferret I had ever seen. He smiled, and I shrank back just a little.   
  
"There's something I should warn you about." He began, "Every day, around this time, a little girl walks in and buys a cat..." he paused, as if these words alone must carry some meaning.   
  
"Um, wow!" I tried, "She must be a really nice person to take care of all those kitties!"  
  
He shook his head. "C'mon pal, *think*! No one has *that* many cats, she's even topped the number that lady who wears slippers and curlers everywhere owns! She needs to get a new one every day, because the old ones..." He drew a claw slowly across his throat, and I eep-d. "It's not just cats either, I don't think I need to remind anyone..." at this point he looked around at the other animals, and I noticed for the first time they all had their attentions fixed on us. "...of the Great Hamster Massacre, do I?" A communal shudder went through everyone in the store. I eep-d.  
  
"Only one has ever survived an encounter with her..." he waved a paw to indicate the creature in a box labeled "Guinea Pig" It was wearing a funny red hat, and rocking back and forth, muttering:   
  
"...And I said 'We've found her!" he babbled, "The great queen has returned!' and I ran up to greet her and... and... everyone gone...." It screamed. Wide-eyed, I turned back to the ferret, who was pointing fearfully behind me.   
  
"Run!" he cried, a shaky claw pointed at the door. As if on cue, all the animals dashed for whatever cover they could find. I bounded over to Mommy, and huddled, shaking, behind her.  
  
The little girl didn't look like any human I'd ever seen before. She was so pale, and she smelled funny. I watched as she walked up to the counter.  
  
"Well, hello little pumpkin! And what can I do for you today?" The clerk asked cheerfully.  
  
"I'm not a pumpkin." The girl replied. I huddled as close to Mommy as I could get.  
  
"We just got some cute little bunnies in today, I bet you'd like a cute little bunny, wouldn't you?" *Oh no!* I thought. The little girl smiled a crooked smile and walked over to me, following the clerks hand. I huddled up to mommy even closer. I closed my eyes and prayed she wouldn't see me. Suddenly I felt the warm wall of fur next to me pull away, and I opened my eyes to see Mommy being lifted up. *Noooooo!* I mentally screamed, *Mommy!* The scary little girl was holding her up to her face, saying "Aww, what a cute little bunny!" Bravely, I pressed my paws against the bars of my cage and squealed. She noticed me and put my mommy down long enough to pet me too, and I bit her on the hand! She tasted gross, like something that died.   
  
"Owch!" she said pulling her hand away. She glared at me, and I shrank back. "Fine! I'll go find someone *else*! You're a stinky bunny anyway!" She tuned and walked towards the red-hatted 'guinea pig', I practically cheered. I nuzzled with Mommy, proud of myself.   
  
"Great job kid!" I heard the ferret say from the other cage, but I wasn't listening that much. I was so happy that me and Mommy were safe.  
  
As the scary girl walked out with her screaming 'guinea pig', a new human walked in. He was really tall, with spiky black hair, and he looked like he hadn't had enough to eat in a long time. His shirt had a funny 'Z?' symbol on it. I also noticed a hammer hanging from his belt loop, and a few nails in his pockets. He looked at me and smiled, then called the clerk over. Minutes later I was in a smaller cage, tucked under his arm, on my way out the door. I didn't mind be separated from Mommy now, I was just so glad I had escaped that bad little girl. This man seemed nice, I knew he would take good care of me...  
  
----  
  
I am SO evil, yes? 


End file.
